Mudblood Vampire
by NovelistJess
Summary: Renesmee gets accepted into Hogwarts. Her first year is a bit different than the regular witch's, due to her being part vampire.  Also located on MNI. Same title, same writing.  Unless I caught a mistake and edited it... lol
1. Magic

"Dad! Dad! Mom? Anyone?" I called, hoping someone could hear me and they weren't all out hunting. I was sitting on my bed, staring at the hole in my ceiling. Normally, there wouldn't be anything wrong with that, except for the fact that hole hadn't been there a second before. In a house full of vampires, it wasn't surprising that a hole appeared, but it was surprising on how it happened. I'd been sitting at my computer, trying to figure out a word puzzle I was working on, and I had gotten frustrated. Next thing I knew, there was a popping sound, followed by another, and another, and when I looked up at my ceiling to see what was causing them, I got quite a shock. There was a mini fireworks display in my room! Then the flashing lights exploded upward, bursting through my ceiling, creating a huge hole above my head.

Surprisingly, it was my Aunt Alice who arrived first, instead of my mom or dad. She looked up at my ceiling immediately, and then at me.

"Nessie, what happened? Is your closet okay?" Her nervous eyes rested on my closet, and when she saw that no harm had come to it, she relaxed immensely. "Okay, what did you do? Normally Emmett is the one with holes in his ceiling!" She grinned at me. I held out my hand and she took it, anxious to see what happened. The scene played back through my head as I showed Alice.

"Woah. I don't know what you did, Ness, but that's weird!" She glanced out the window." Everyone else is out hunting. I'd tell you when they'll arrive home, but, unfortunately, I can't see anymore." I looked out my window, too. I smiled to myself as I saw Jake and Seth coming up the drive. "Well, that's my cue to leave. By the way, Ness, the second word down in row seven is spelled wrong." She flitted out of the room, probably to escape the house now that Jake was here. I glanced back at my computer- she was right, it was spelled wrong. Dang it! I can't believe I did that! I quickly fixed it as I heard Jacob coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Jake!" I called down to him. I moved quickly to the door, and threw myself at him in a greeting hug.

"Nessie! What did you do to your roof?" I should've known he's notice it first thing. I played the same thing back to him that I showed Alice, still confused as to what happened. Jacob gasped. "Ness, do you know- I mean, I know, but, it's impossible!" He let go of me and started pacing.

I watched him for a minute or two before I opened my mouth. "Jake, explain, please!" He continued pacing.

"I know what that was. But I'm not sure- it can't be possible. Can you do it again?" I stared at him.

"You want me to accidently blow a hole in my ceiling again? I have no idea how I did that, Jake! Plus my dad's gonna kill me as it is!" He stopped pacing and sat on my desk chair. I hastily made my bed and plopped down on it, insanely curious as to what Jacob was going on about.

"Well, no, I guess not. But can you make something else happen. Here, change my shirt color." I stared at him stupidly. Did he expect me to actually do that? Well, I might as well. I knew Jake, he wasn't going to let me go unless I actually tried.

I closed my eyes. I tried to imagine Jake's light blue shirt changing color into a pink. Pink, because I knew it would annoy him the most if it worked. Not that I thought it would work, but I couldn't see the future.

"Nessie, look!" I opened my eyes a crack. I got so excited at what I saw that I opened both my eyes wide and started jumping. Jake's shirt had changed into a red. That's not what I wanted! But it changed color- what the heck did that mean?

"Is this some type of freaky vampire thing? No one else can do it! What am I doing, Jake?" At this point I started freaking out quite sufficiently. No other vampire that I knew off could do this. With my fast frantic thoughts going through my head, Jake's shirt started changing colors again. Rapidly. And I wasn't even controlling it. This was weird, and more than a little creepy.

"Nessie, you're doing magic!" Was he crazy? I can't believe I was even asking that- of course he was crazy! There is no such thing as magic- but then, I guess that humans thought there were no such things as vampires. And I needed an explanation for these fireworks in my room. But magic? Seriously? I wasn't three!

"Sure, Jake. Whatever." He was starting to look angry at my refusal to believe what he was saying.

"Renesmee, listen to me. Magic does exist- trust me on this. I'm related to wizards." I stared at him blankly. This was definitely new. "You know my last name? Black?" I nodded. Of course I knew my best friends last name! "Yeah, I'm related to the Black wizarding family."

"Who are they, and why haven't you told me this? And shouldn't you be, like, able to do magic or something? How come I've never seen any wizards around here?" I thought these were good questions- there was no way he could pull off faking this magic stuff for long.

"They are a very long-standing family of witches and wizards… You haven't seen them around because, honestly, I doubt they know we exist. You see, that was a family of purebloods, very powerful purebloods, and they didn't like embarrassment. So you can imagine their surprise when Orion and Walburga Black had a squib son. They were terrified and sent him out to live among the muggles. They did have two other magical sons, though, so I guess they got over their devastated shock. But they never put Elric on their family tree."

Jacob had definitely put some thought into this. "Okay. So you're related to this Elric Black guy, what is he, your grandpa? And what's a pureblood? Or a squib? And honestly, what's a muggle?"

"Yeah, he's my grandfather on my dad's side. Rarely comes around. We haven't seen him in a while, not sure if he's still alive. Apparently, they're having some type of war in the wizarding world. I guess you'll find out about it soon enough, though, seeing as you seem to be a witch. A pureblood is a witch or wizard whose magical blood isn't tainted by a human's. So, basically, no marrying and having kids with a muggle if you're a pureblood and want to keep your blood status. A muggle is the wizarding word for a non-magical being. A human. A squib is someone born into a wizarding family with no magical ability at all."

"That actually makes sense. So these pureblood Blacks were really proud of their heritage and when their son had no magic in him, they shunned him? But what does that make me? Would I be the opposite of a squib? Someone with no magical parents but can do magic? I'm not saying that's what I'm doing, I'm just curious."

"Exactly, Ness! That's exactly what happened. I guess you would be the opposite of a squib, but I'm not sure what you are. I think Elric mentioned someone like you once. What did he call them? Um… Oh! A muggleborn! Yeah, that makes sense."

"So I'm, if I can actually do magic and that wasn't a weird vampire fluke, a muggleborn?"

"Yes. And that wasn't a vampire fluke, Nessie. That was magic, trust me. I've heard about it from Elric on one of his few visits. And I bet you'll be getting something in the mail soon."

He walked over to my window, as if expecting something to fly from it at that moment.

"Why would I be getting something in the mail?" I still doubted I was a witch, but I needed an explanation, and this was the best one so far. Maybe my dad or Carlisle could tell me something about it. And Uncle Jasper had been around a long time, he might know.

"You didn't think they just let witches and wizards walk around untrained, did you? No, there's a school for the young to study and learn all the spells and potions. I expect they'll want you to join."

"How can I join? I'm part vampire. That's gotta be working against me!"

"It might be against you, but they don't know that yet. You can hide it."

"How would I hide it? I'm turning eleven, Jake, but I look seventeen! That's hard to hide, don't you think?"

"Well, I don't know. Listen, you can hear them coming back. We can talk to Edward and maybe he'll know what's gonna happen. We might be able to get in touch with Elric, even."

I listened out the window. Jake was right, they were coming back. Even now I could hear Emmett bragging to the others that he caught the biggest mountain lion, and my dad was arguing back. Well, I was sure they would know what to do. They always did.

"Jake, one last question. What's the school called?" I had to know that.

"I think Elric mentioned his brothers going to it. It's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. Renesmee's Letter

My mom and dad entered our house, accompanied by my grandma. Esme went straight for the kitchen, to cook something for Jake and me for dinner. And, apparently Seth and Leah were to be joining us as well; since they were walking in behind my family. Leah had quickly gotten over her fear of vampires when the battle with the Volturi had ended. My family had wanted to stay in Washington for Charlie's sake, but with me having grown so fast we had to move away from Forks. We weren't that far, just on the other side of Seattle, but we were far enough not to be noticed by any old neighbors. Jake, Seth, and Leah moved with us. I was glad to have friends who weren't in my family.

My grandpa came in a couple of seconds later, holding the mail. He set it down on the table without glancing at it and went in by Grandma Esme. Jake, who had been following me down the stairs, jumped over the railing and picked up our letters and bills. No one stopped him, since he practically lived here anyways.

"Carlisle! Here's a bill about the heat- why is there even a need for a heating bill? What do you vamps do, sit around the electric fireplace at night?"

"Yeah. It's actually a very romantic spot, if you know what I'm saying." Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose came in from the back. Of course my uncle would say something like that! I cringed and mentally vowed to myself I wouldn't sit on the love seat anymore. My dad started laughing as he slipped his hand around my mom's waist and pulled her close. Everyone stared at him curiously, probably wondering whose thoughts were so funny, but I glared at him.

_Stay out of my head, dad_. He smiled and shook his head. Great, I'm gonna have to deal with a mind reading dad for all eternity.

"Yes!" We all turned to face Jake. "Nessie, I knew it! You've got mail!" He tossed me a letter. I caught it with ease and turned it over in my hands. The envelope was a coarse type of paper, light tan, with a red seal and the words "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" embedded into it.

"This is… strange. I don't believe it." Jake was really going far to make his practical joke seem real.

"Well, this is weird. From what I've heard, your letter was supposed to be delivered by an owl. Anyone see an owl?" The others were staring at him slightly perplexed. My mom spoke up while I continued feeling the envelope.

"Jake, what the heck are you talking about?" Jacob smiled his mischievous smile I loved so much.

"Hold on, Bells. Ness needs to open it!" Finally, permission to open this mysterious envelope. I carefully ripped open the top of the envelope, anxious to see what was inside. There were two letters folded neatly. I pulled out the first one and read it aloud.

"Dear Ms. Cullen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. Because of your non-magical parentage, we will be meeting with you no later than July 31 to explain all the details.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

I looked up to see six pairs of eyes staring at me in wonder, while Jake looked so excited he was almost bouncing up and down. Emmett, of course, was the first to break the silence.

"What, they've never heard of email?" That was not at all what I was expecting the first comment to be. Instead of responding to him, my mom took the letter from me and reread it.

"What does this mean? Have you ever even done magic before, Renesmee?" Oh no. The full name- that meant she was either about to yell at someone (not necessarily me) or she really needed to go hunting. Since she just came back from her hunting spree, I assumed it was the former.

"What's the second letter say?" My dad asked. I pulled it out and read it out loud again.

"Requirement List

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes(black)

2. One plain pointed hat(black)for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or something similar)

4. One winter cloak(black,silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Slandered Book of Spells(Grade1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A history of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Fungi

One thousand magical herbs and fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beast and where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide of Self Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1cauldron(pewter, standard size2)

1set of crystal phial

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Student may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

"Where would you even buy things like that?" Seth spoke up from the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a bag of chips. He had a point. There was no store, I didn't think, that would sell these items.

We heard giggling and the front door burst open, Alice pulling Jasper by the hand and both smiling incredibly. Upon seeing our confused and distracted faces, she immediately froze mid-laugh.

"What did I miss? Oh- is that a love letter? From whom?" She grabbed the letter containing the school supplies from my hand. "A uniform? How ghastly! What's this for, anyways?" She handed me back the letter.

"Back to your question, mom, no I haven't." I touched her arm and played back the same memory I had showed Alice and Jake. "And Alice, I'm not sure. I think I've been accepted into a magic school. But I have never been able to do magic! This morning was just a vampire fluke, right?"

"Nessie, honey, that couldn't've been some type of vampire fluke, I would've recognized it." My dad looked over at my grandpa, who confirmed it by shaking his head. "That must've been magic."

"But, Edward. Magic? Really? You expect me to believe my niece can do spells? I bet it's just something this mongrel-" She inclined her head towards Jake, "Pulled together." My Aunt Rose never really got to liking Jake. Sure, they had stopped fighting every minute of the day, but neither of them really cared for each other.

"I didn't make any of this up! Edward, tell her!" He looked over at my dad.

"Yeah, he is telling he truth, Rose. Magic does exist." Jacob must've been going through his memory for my dad. "But the question at hand is whether or not Nessie can really perform it." Rosalie glared at him.

"Are there further instructions?" My Uncle Jasper asked. Always the practical one, and still holding Alice's hand, he reached for the first letter my dad was currently holding and read it. "Okay. I think we should wait for this meeting they mention."

"But how long could that take?" My mom's voice was starting to sound frantic, and I knew that if she didn't calm herself down in a few seconds we would all be feeling some calming waves emanating from my Uncle.

"As a matter of fact, it will take no time at all." Every single one of us, minus Leah, turned toward the door Alice had forgotten to close.

The man standing in the doorway was old, really old, and had a long white beard and half-moon spectacles. At his feet was a cat, watching us so intently it could almost be human. "You see," He continued, "We like to take time to introduce our world to muggle borns. We know you must have a lot of questions, and I know I certainly have some for you, seeing as the witch in question doesn't look like a first year, but you must have some patience." He glanced around at us, still staring at him in shock, until he spoke once more. "Well, may I come in?"


End file.
